gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel's Avengers: Tyranny of Thanos
This title is meant as a departure from the typical style and format of Marvel games. For example, in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, there was a great diversity in actual heroes, but the gameplay was far too unilateral. You would just go along a path, use a couple of moves, keep going down the path, which was OK, but not as good as it could have been. What distinguishes Marvel's Avengers: the Ultimate is its provision of many options for a situation. This inspiration (actually provided me by my dad, who loves Marvel and Star Wars) is from Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, because its gameplay makes it so that you don't have to take a one-way approach to, say, a scenario where the next area is lined with guards. You can either use your devastating weapons to clear them out, or you could lure some out and surprise them, or you could go around them somehow. The only difference here is the implementation of the Avengers, and let's face it, the world needs a good superhero game right now. Plot I decided that the plot had to be incredibly climactic; no Doctor Doom, no Green Goblin, no boring stereotypes. This is going to introduce someone neew as the final villain: Thanos, a god-like personification of destruction whose sole purpose in immortal life is to win the black heart of Death, through murder on a planetary scale. Thanos is not immediately revealed to be part of the plot,a s you might expect. Instead, the threat of superheroes is addressed through an earth-bound filter of classic Avengers villains: Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Loki, the Leader, and perhaps Mandarin. These dynamos of subterfuge begin their own Earth-shaking (literally) plot, to draw massive energy from the Earth itself from five different points across the continents: Baron Zemo in Central Africa, Red Skull in Eastern Canada, Loki in Europe, the Leader in South America, and Mandarin in Eurasia. However, they are careful not to reveal why to anyone not necessary. The heroes, as you can imagine, travel to each of these four places, different environments, and shut down the progress of these bases. Once the Avengers finally defeat Baron Zemo, it is revealed that this plot is something far greater than any hero could possibly think. Wait for it... enter THANOS! He's utilizing the immense energy from planets throughout the universe, and plans to harness it in his extremely powerful devices to carry out an instant extermination of 10 galaxies, including ours. The Avengers, however, know exactly what to do: they contact Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic, leader of the Fantastic Four) and tell him to immediately ready the Ultimate Nullifier, the same device used to prevent Galactus from consuming Earth. The Avengers use all their resources to ward off Thanos, and just when they reach the breaking point, Richards appears with the nullifier. Thanos does not appear frightened, but acknowledges that if Richards were to activate the nullifier, it would cause infinite damage that he would not be responsible for. Therefore, Thanos relinquishes the energy and retreats to a place galaxies away. Gameplay: The gameplay heavily focuses on character progression. The gameplay is an over the shoulder type. This game had a special mechanic with skill trees, there is a random progression so you may get any power but you cannot choose Sometimes you can increase the chance of getting the power that you choose with chance orbs. Next up: Multiplayer Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Marvel